The Panther and the Demon
by roguegirl9929
Summary: It started as 25 sentences but it has become 75 sentences.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own....if I did I wouldn't be on here writing fan fiction...I would be making money off this.

1. Green

Ulquiorra's eyes became a brighter green whenever Grimmjow would kiss him.

2. Window

Grimmjow held back laughter at Nnoitora's comment of 'If eyes are the window to the soul, Ulquiorra's shit out of luck because there's nobody home,' but didn't bother telling him that his uke wasn't emotionless, just really, really horny.

3. Eyes

Both thought, secretly, that the other had the most beautiful eyes in the world.

4. Time

Ignoring Grimmjow's searching gaze Ulquiorra sighed, "For the last time Grimm, Lord Aizen isn't hitting on me!"

5. Light

Grimmjow lifted his boyfriend into his arms, "You're very light, do you know that?"

6. Fun

One of Ulquiorra's favorite things to do for fun was hide and seek...naked.

7. Sing

Ulquiorra had a beautiful voice, Grimmjow discovered when he was feverish and nearly unconscious from pain from the loss of his arm and Ulquiorra soothed him into uneasy sleep but softly singing when they were alone.

8. Warm

Ulquiorra woke with a start, noticing how cold he was, "Dammit Grimmjow! Quit hogging the fleece blanket!"

9. Seduce

Grimmjow felt his pants tighten as Ulquiorra stretched out on the bed, giving him a perfect view of his hot body.

10. Rainbow

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the rainbow everyone stared at and picture the much more rare, much more beautiful sight of Ulqui's smile.

11. Rain

Ulquiorra stared at the ever flirty Szayel, "If you touch him I will rain hell down upon you until one of us is dead...and I'm really, really good at raining hell."

12. Flower

Instead of flowers as a gift for their anniversary, Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra a silver ring, "It means whatever you want it to."

13. Study

Ulquiorra studied Grimmjow's body and face, "You really don't have any flaws, do you?"

14. Mirror

Their breath fogged up the mirrors in the Espada shower room as their clean-up shower got dirty.

15. Hug

Grimmjow hugged Ulquiorra tightly when they were alone in his room, "I'm the 6th again...I'm the fucking 6th!"

16. Art

Ulquiorra's smile against his lips as they made out, in Grimm's somewhat biased opinion, could be displayed as a rare piece of art.

17. Hide

After their first time together, Ulquiorra desperately tried to hide his blush in Grimmjow's bare shoulder and chest.

18. Dinner

When Ulquiorra was in bed, sick with a cold, Grimmjow made him, as best as he could, soup and tea for dinner.

19. Shoes

Nnoitora chucked his shoe at the half-naked 6 and 4 slobbering over each other in the corner, "Get a room!"

20. Music

Grimmjow broke away from Ulquiorra's kisses, "How come when we do it, we don't get a song...it happens on t.v. in the human world."

21. Heart

Ulquiorra's heart fluttered every time Grimmjow gave him a sexy smirk.

22. Short

"I'm not short Grimmjow! You're just freakishly tall!"

23. Comfort

Grimmjow pouted in Ulquiorra's arms as the black-haired 4th ran his fingers up and down his back and head, "You'll be the 6th again...for Aizen's sake his name is Loopy!"

24. Idea

"Here's an idea my little emo...shut up and kiss me."

25. Jump

It took all of Ulquiorra's self-control not to jump Grimmjow right then, when he saw him stalking, on all fours, muscles rippling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it...I wish a lot of things...still waiting for my raptor named Tim and my all-expense paid vacation to Hawaii wishes to come true.

1. Heat

Ulquiorra shivered with anticipation when he felt Grimmjow's lustful, heated gaze fall on him.

2. Tree

As the humans walked through the park, completely oblivious to the small group of arrancars sent on recon amongst them, Ulquiorra found himself up against a tree, gasping in ecstasy as Grimmjow showed exactly how talented he was with his mouth.

3. Body

Ulquiorra ran his hands and mouth all over Grimmjow's toned body, eagerly drinking in groans of pleasure.

4. Love

Neither of them had to say it, but when Ulquiorra and Grimmjow found each other in the Soul Society again and all they could do was kiss and feel that, for sure, the other was there; both knew that they were truly in love.

5. Distract

Grimmjow felt himself become distracted from his anger at the current 6th as Ulquiorra used his talented little mouth to occupy him.

6. Open

Ulquiorra's eyes drank in the sight of Grimmjow's toned chest through his open jacket and smirked as he thought once again, 'And I'm the only one touching that.'

7. Sign

Every minute they were apart Ulquiorra would search for any sign of Grimmjow in Soul Society, not knowing his blue-haired lover was doing the same.

8. Touch

"Grimmjow! *_gasp_* T-touch me!"

9. Hand

Grimmjow had to hand it to Ulquiorra, the sexy 4th was becoming very good at being the "horny one" in the relationship.

10. Worry

Ulquiorra never felt worry, except for the time Grimmjow lost his position as the 6th Espada and there was talk of executing his panther king.

11. Blue

Grimmjow felt a low purr rise from deep in his chest as Ulquiorra ran his fingers through his soft blue hair.

12. Laugh

Grimmjow held back a laugh as Ulquiorra attempted to cover the multiple bite marks across his neck and chest, "This isn't funny. I have a meeting and I look like I've been assaulted."

13. Desk

Ulquiorra stacked his finished reports on his desk and turned to his bed with a soft, miniscule smile as he observed a curled up, sleeping Grimmjow.

14. Room

Grimmjow fumbled with the doorknob, throwing open the door to Ulquiorra's room, lips and hand never breaking contact with his green-eyed demon.

15. Color

Ulquiorra attempted to hide exactly how aroused Grimmjow was making him as the once again 6th Espada licked the deep red blood off his fingers erotically.

16. Rules

Without ever having to ask, the other Espada knew the rules: don't touch Grimmjow-he was Ulquiorra's and don't touch Ulquiorra-he was Grimmjow's.

17. Power

Grimmjow loved the feeling of complete power he had as Ulquiorra's chosen seme; meaning the emo-arrancar submitted and trusted himself to the 6th.

18. Together

Sitting on the roof of their new apartment, as the new captains of Squad 3 and Squad 5, Ulquiorra rested his head on Grimmjow's strong shoulder, happy that they could finally be together.

19. Breath

Grimmjow took a deep breath and tried to hold back the bout of nausea that rose in his stomach before he felt the cool hands of his boyfriend on his heated neck and forehead, "Calm Grimmjow. I had Szayel get more painkillers. Rest now. I'm here."

20. Fall

Ulquiorra allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep, lulled by the deep, rumbling purr of his lover beside him.

21. Emotion

Ulquiorra felt a tiny slip of happiness break through his stoic mask as Grimmjow mumbled 'I love you Ulqui' as he fell asleep next to him.

22. Kiss

Grimmjow pressed his mouth to Ulquiorra's and nipped at his lower lip, tongue begging for entrance.

23. Sleep

Grimmjow laid his head on Ulquiorra's lap as the 4th gently massaged his back and shoulders absentmindedly in an attempt to get him to sleep while he finished paperwork on the bed.

24. Find

Ulquiorra tugged off Grimmjow's boxers and tossed them deep into the 6th's pit-of-despair room where they would, doubtfully, ever be found.

25. Toy

Ulquiorra quietly moaned under Grimmjow as his blue-haired lover toyed with him.


	3. Chapter 3

I dedicate this chapter to the wonderful lyAlive who gave me the list of words. I really hope that they turned out the way you wanted them too!

1. Shower

Grimmjow pressed up against Ulquiorra and dragged his tongue down the 4th's neck, licking up the drops of water there.

2. Sheets

The sheets were rumpled and dirty beneath Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as they attempted to catch their breath.

3. Scent

Ulquiorra breathed in Grimmjow's unique scent of what seemed to be pure manliness and strength.

4. Sleet

Amusement lit Ulquiorra's eyes as Grimmjow balked at the doorway, noticing the large amount of falling, wet sleet outside.

5. Sunshine

Whenever Ulquiorra needed to find Grimmjow he'd search the windows where the artificial light would shine through knowing Grimmjow would be resting in the sunshine like a cat.

6. Tea

Ulquiorra smirked slightly into his mug as Grimmjow choked on a mouthful of tea due to the kneading and running of Ulquiorra's foot along a rather sensitive area of Grimmjow's body.

7. Click

As Ulquiorra arched back, breathless because of the blue haired sex god above him something clicked in his mind, telling him this felt right and that, maybe, maybe, he had discovered this thing humans called love.

8. Shoe

Ulquiorra had just relaxed in his room when Szayel knocked, explaining that Grimmjow was finally awake, causing Ulquiorra to rise, slip on his shoes and go to his lover's side.

9. Hilt

Grimmjow attempted to pull Ulquiorra closer when something hard dug into his stomach, "Yeah...the hilt of your sword digging into my gut is really killing the mood...we're probably just going to have to take it all off."

10. Glance

Ulquiorra glanced at Grimmjow before quickly turning away with an almost blush when their eyes made contact.

11. Electric

Ulquiorra felt an electric shock of pleasure go through his body as Grimmjow began to suck on the pulse point on his neck.

12. Rough

Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow's rough, calloused hand slip down his lower back to rest on his ass.

13. Petal

Grimmjow walked through the field, crushing the delicate flowers and sending petals flying; all the while thinking about exactly what he was going to do to the 4th Espada the minute they were alone.

14. Spiritual

Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure moments before the black haired arrancar slipped into the bed with him.

15. Sweat

Grimmjow's toned chest glistened with sweat as he trained, Ulquiorra looking on, mouth watering, hidden in the shadows.

16. Huff

Grimmjow turned away from Ulquiorra and Aizen with a huff, jealousy surging through him from _his_ emo Espada paying more attention to Aizen than himself.

17. Snap

"Dammit Grimmjow! Quit mouthing back to everybody! One day you're going to push someone too far, they're going to snap, and they're going to kill you and I don't know if I can live with that!" Ulquiorra hissed at Grimmjow once he had dragged the 6th Espada away from the fight he was slowly picking with Tosen and into his bedroom.

18. Nail Polish

Ulquiorra lazily traced one nail polished, black finger across Grimmjow's bare chest.

19. Tears

Grimmjow studied Ulquiorra's face and realized that from his golden-green eyes, drawn on tears, and pale white skin, he was heart-achingly beautiful.

20. Whisper

Grimmjow lowered his head to whisper hotly in Ulquiorra's ear, "I can't wait to see you out of your mind with pleasure tonight after this damn meeting is over."

21. Graze

Ulquiorra felt a panic rise in him as Grimmjow's opponent grazed his sword across the Espada's chest; blood instantly flowing from his boyfriend's new wound.

22. Gently

Grimmjow couldn't help but notice (as much as he was able) how uncharacteristically gentle Ulquiorra was with his recovering body, using cool cloths to keep his fever down and stroking his hair to keep him calm and drowsy and to keep his mind off the pain.

23. Drunk

Grimmjow removed Ulquiorra's hands from his pants and held him away from him, "No Ulqui. You hold alcohol worse than Szayel. If we have sex tonight, tomorrow you'll be pissed at me.

24. Unstoppable

Ulquiorra felt like throwing up the minute he received the news that his unstoppable Grimmjow, his Sexy Panther, the love of his life, had finally succumbed and had been cut down and killed by Ichigo.

25. Dance

Ulquiorra rested his head on Grimmjow's chest as they swayed subtly to the music playing softly in his room.


End file.
